run away
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Wendy has run away from home and the police are asking stan and kyle some questions. kinds wendyXkyle if you wanna think about it that way. Told in kyles pov


A few seconds ago, Stan had gotten up to answer the door when the door bell rang. He came back with all color in his face drained out and his eyes white with fear. He looks like he just seen a ghost, I thought. Just a minute ago, we were happily playing video games and now the police are standing in front of us. I was as scared as Stan now.

Stan was sitting back down next to me on the couch when Mrs. Marsh came running in. "Whats going on?" She demanded. She turned over to us for an answer with her hands on her hips. I could tell that she thinks we did something bad. But we haven't done anything bad for almost a month now, at least nothing bad enough to have the police get involved.

"Relax Mrs. Marsh, these two aren't in any trouble. We just wanna ask them some questions." One of the officers reassured her. Knowing that, she breathed a sigh of relief. That's when Mr. Marsh came in from the kitchen. "Hey whats going on?" He asked, eyeing the police officers nervously.

Mrs. Marsh turned to her husband and told him that they just wanna ask us a few questions. They both sat down to hear the officers questions. One officer, a short woman, took out a note pad and opened it up. "Okay boys, we both know your close to Wendy Testaburger-"

"What? Did something happen to her?" Stan shrieked, jumping up from his seat. I had to relax him back down while the police told him that Wendy's gone missing. Mrs. Marsh gasped and raised her hands to her mouth while Mr. Marsh made a grim face. My eyes darted back from Stan bowing his head and back to the cops. It's seems like I'm the only one that could speak at the moment. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I asked "D-do you know where she might be?"

The male officer next to the woman shook his head grimly. "That's why we came to you, you two were close to her so we thought you might know where she would run off to."

"Run off to?" I asked. I thought she went missing.

"Her parents found a note left in her room saying that she ran away from home. We're asking all of her close friends and school mates if they knew if anything was bothering her or if she was depressed about something." The woman officer said while she took out a pen from her back pocket."Stan, we know that you two were seeing each other, were their any problems in your relationship?"

I looked over at Stan. He caught me eyeing him and he blushed. "Uh...well, I think she thought I was cheating on her because I was studding with her friend at her house." He told the cops. The woman cop started jotting down some notes. A few weeks ago, Stan was assigned to be Bebe's partner in a school project. Now, Bebe had a bad rep in school, everyone says that she'll sleep with anybody, even guys with girlfriends.

I know what your thinking, "but Bebe is Wendy's best friend, she wouldn't sleep with her boyfriend!" Well, that's were your wrong. The day after Stan went to Bebe's house to 'study,' he told me that he did it with her. He's always complaining that Wendy is stingy when it came to sex, so it made since that he would cheat on her with a slut like Bebe.

Wendy was cute, but she was nothing compared to Bebe. Wendy was kinda flat and she wore plain clothes, while Bebe had a supermodel body and wore short, tight slutty clothes that barely covered her body. I always thought she looked kinda stupid wearing those reveling clothes when it was below zero outside, but apparently, Stan thought different.

The male officer nodded. "Do either of you know about her home life?" Me and Stan eyed each other. Almost everyone in school knew that Wendy's mom was always at work and that her dad died when she was thirteen. Her mom got remarried just a few years ago to this abusive asshole. Every now and again, Wendy would come into school with a black eye or some bruises.

When ever someone would asked her what happened, she would beg them not to tell anyone. So, most people kept their mouths shut and didn't say a thing when Wendy would come in all beaten up. Now neither me or Stan know if we should tell the cops about her step-dad.

They asked us a few more questions, and we answered as best we could. After hearing all the answer, I realized just how shitty Wendy's life really was. Not only was her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend, and that her step-dad's is abusing her, but also that her grades were slipping and she was dismissed from her role as student body president.

I don't blame her for running away. And looking around the room, seeing Stan's barely moved expression, Mr. Marsh bored expression and Mrs. marsh playing with her fingers, I wonder. Will I be the only one to miss her?


End file.
